Three-dimensional metallic current collectors, such as metal foams, for electrochemical devices provide mechanically robust and high-capacity electrodes. These electrodes also have an established, ordered conductive percolated network within the electrode structure-decreasing electron travel distance through electrochemically active material. Due to the percolated conductive network and mechanical robustness of three-dimensional metallic current collectors, thicker and higher capacity electrodes can be utilized when compared to traditional metallic foil or expanded metal current collectors. While metallic foam allows for thick and high capacity electrodes, the randomized nature of the thin metallic strands and pore structure limits the electronic conductivity and active material utilization of the electrodes especially at high rates of discharge.